Today's homes may have one or more means for receiving and displaying content via a single display device. For example, various electronic devices in the home may be networked together in such a way to provide a user with a means for entertainment. While many of today's homes may have one or more means for receiving, storing and/or displaying content, such as media content, there still exist user experience limitations for many of these devices. For example, today if a user wishes to access media content stored on the home network from his or her digital television (directly or via a set-top box), the user experience can be awkward in many instances.
Many digital televisions and other consumer electronics devices cannot facilitate the complex user interfaces of a personal computer, for example. Thus, there are limitations on how many files or objects of content can be easily manipulated via a user interface of a digital television or consumer electronics device in general.